Timothy Drake (Arkhamverse)
Robin fends off several of the League of Shadows' assassins who have overtaken Batman. He is ordered to stand down as the assassins leave, handing Batman the line launcher before being told to leave. After Joker's death, Robin goes to find Black Mask, as he becomes a new gang leader in Arkham City. He goes through Black Mask's hideout, where he finds out that some of the Penguin's thugs joined him, and that Riddler is also helping Black Mask. Lastly, he goes into the Freight Train and beats through some of the Joker's thugs, that have also joined him. After getting through three cars, Robin comes to end to find a few thugs, Mister Hammer, and Black Mask blocking the control box. After beating the thugs and Mister Hammer, he leaves Black Mask for last, apprehends him, and destroys the control box that's moving the train. Main article: Harley Quinn's Revenge Several weeks after the events of Arkham City, Harley Quinn has broken out of holding and retaken the Steel Mill with the Joker's gang. Robin enters the building to find Batman, who had lost contact two days earlier while attempting to rescue GCPD officers that had been taken hostage. He finds Batman's belt, finding Batman himself soon after trapped inside an airtight container suspended by a monument to the Joker. He battles Quinn and her thugs, taking the key card needed to free Batman. Over the intercom, Harley announces there are several bombs hidden in the Mill that will kill them all unless Batman can disarm them. Robin is ordered to find Quinn and her thugs while Batman disarms the bombs. After a fourth bomb detonates (hidden inside the Joker monument), Batman asks if anyone had seen Robin exit the building, though none had. While he is distracted by his guilt and sorrow, Harley attempts to stab Batman, being saved at the last second by Robin's shuriken. Batman leaves after seeing everything has been taken care of. Commissioner Gordon asks if he is okay, to which Robin replies that he is fine. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Robin was taught how to fight by Batman. He spends his spare time as a cage fighter to polish his moves. ** *** * : Robin is a self-taught detective. His skills only grew better after Batman trained him. * * ** ** ** * : Although lacking the pure black theme of Batman's suit (which grants better stealth due to not drawing attention), Robin is capable of hiding himself under floor grates and above on vantage points just as good as the Dark Knight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Explosive Gel': A tool shared with Batman, Robin uses it to blow up weak walls that block his way, or to take out unsuspecting enemies. Unlike Batman, Robin sprays the gel out in an "R". *'Zip Kick': Robin possesses a grapple gun like Batman, but favors using it to pull himself towards enemies and knock them down with a kick. *'Snap Flash': A tool unique to him, Robin has small grenade-like pellets that release a shockwave upon detonation. They are only strong enough to dizzy targets, not seriously harm them. *'Smoke Pellet': Robin also has smoke pellets at his disposal, allowing him to create cover either to flee or to surprise targets and take them out without other noticing. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Bo-Staff': Robin primarily fights with a bo staff, which comes in handy when fighting more than one person. As versatile weapon, Robin can hit from long distance, or use both ends to repeatedly hit a target. His Takedowns primarily involving pinning a target with his foot a knocking them out with a blow to the head from the staff. Lacking the same level of strength Batman has, Robin typically pins targets above a high edge with his staff to interrogate them. **'Retractible Bullet Shield': A button on the staff deploys a thin, but strong shield for blocking bullet shots. However, there is only so much the shield can take before it gives out. Usually six shots. *'Shuriken' **'Remote-Controlled Shuriken': Similar to the Remote-Controlled Batarang, Tim possess bird-shaped Shuriken that he can control via his gauntlet when he needs to scout ahead, or to reach switches to activate doors and to distract enemies by making them look in the wrong direction. | Notes = * Robin was voiced by Troy Baker for Batman: Arkham City with Matthew Mercer taking over the role for Batman: Arkham Knight and Tom Austen voicing him in Batman: Arkham VR. * Robin is an exclusive pre-order character for Batman: Arkham City video game, but it was released worldwide on November 22, 2011. * Robin is a playable character in the downloadable Campaign mission "Harley Quinn's Revenge." * Tim does not comment before or after challenges, despite having a voice actor. | Trivia = * Tim's in-game bio mentions events that clearly happened in A Lonely Place of Dying. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Barbara Gordon's Love Interests